Beginning of a Legend
by Admiralkirk
Summary: Oneshot. A young dragons village is attacked follow his story to the moment of the purple light. This is a prequel to War against Another Kind.


**Beginnings of a legend**

**Alright this is my first story and I really hope people like it this may be a oneshot but it will turn into a full story it's more of a teaser. Well enough talk you go.**

Two days before Spyro and Cynder are released from there crystal prison.

It was just a normal day I woke and had got some breakfast. "Kirk here's your breakfast!" my Mom, Flare called from down stairs. I was still a little groggy from my sleep but I managed to say "Ya I'm coming done, give me a second".

I came down stairs to see my Mom filling our plates with bacon." MMMM my favorite"! I said. Seriously it is my favorite food doubt. "Now wait a minute there, I like bacon too son" my Dad said. "Oh ya I always forget about you, don't worry I wouldn't eat it all" I replied. "Sure you will" May Dad replied back. "Will you two stop bickering and eat" My Mom finally interrupted. "Fine" they both said at the same time.

The breakfast went well a bit of talk here and there, and everything was going fine when suddenly my family and I heard a scream from outside. We all ran out to see a troll killing a young dragoness with a sword through her chest. He finally noticed that others had saw him he made a war cry and out of nowhere a wall of apes came from the forest surrounding their village. "Were under attack"! My Dad yelled and the town was quick to react. Even if they were quick they weren't even close to being prepared.

As a result most of the houses were already on fire by the time anyone could do anything. My father turned around and said "Kirk you need to get out of here and get to Warfang it's the only safe place you can go to now". "But dad I want to stay and help you know you need me" I pleaded. "NO you need to go and warn the others that an army is on the move"! He yelled at me through the carnage. "ok but I want to go find some of the other kids and help them" I asked but he yelled again " You don't have time for that you need to leave". Suddenly he charged at me but instead of attacking he ran right over top of me and attacked a Goblin that was about to slice my back with an axe. "See you need to leave now"!He told me. "Ok fine I'll go but I'll always regret this" I said. "I know you will because I regret it too… and remember we love never forget that…good bye". I saw a tear and I knew that if I stayed any longer I wouldn't be able to leave. He turned towards the battle and the last thing I said was "Good bye… forever". I turned to leave through the forest not one of the creatures noticed me and I flew away I only looked back once when I was about a kilometer away and what I saw was horrifying, the whole forest that surrounded my village was on fire and I didn't see any dragon leave, only those monsters. I cried for awhile on my flight. After awhile I stopped because I needed to focus on flying. I spent the rest of the day flying and then the night and even a bit of the next day's morning, until I became so tired I could barely move my wings. I stopped in a cave and decided to rest there the entire day and even the night as my body started to feel sore. That night I couldn't sleep, and through the night I could swear I heard thumping like giant footsteps. I watched for hours but I couldn't see anything because of the night. Until what seemed like a hill in the darkness lit up with fire and there it was a giant creature. Even from a distance it looked huge, the size of a mountain. And then it turned around toward where the volcano was. I was scared out of my mind I sat there in the night for another hour or so when suddenly the whole ground shook very violently. The volcano shot magma into the air so high you could see the outline of Malefors stolen temple high in the sky, but suddenly it started to fall and I lost it. For half an hour the ground started to crack into bigger and bigger cracks, finally fire and Magma started to shoot out of the ground. But suddenly the fire turned into a purple light, then the cave started to collapse, The rocks in the cave started to fall before I could leave a rock hit me square on the top of the head and I black out.

**A/N This is not the end if enough reviews come in I'll continue this in fact I don't really care if someone is reading this I'm still gonna write it more, it's of an excuse so I can get ahead so I can write faster. Leave reviews and I thank anyone for there support.**

**Admiralkirk **


End file.
